歡樂Party! (Taiwanese video)
Happy Party! or: "歡樂Party!" is the second Taiwanese Wiggles video. It was released on August 5, 2004. Songs #Taiwan Christmas Samba (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Walk (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Look Both Ways (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Dorothy's Birthday Party (M Cook) #Captain's Magic Buttons (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Henry's Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Having Fun at the Beach (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Make an Airplane #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Dorothy's Dance Party (J Field) #Do the Wiggle Groove (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Wiggly Medley (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field, D Lindsay) #My Man Stanley (Theme from "Stanley ") #Playhouse Disney #At Playhouse Disney Segments # Foodman # Magic Buttons # Painting a Table # Wiggle Opera # Basketball Cast * Carlos Chang - Carlos Wiggle * Arthur Chen - Arthur Wiggle * Anni Hsu - Anni Wiggle * Danny Shao - Danny Wiggle * Hsueh-Liang Pu - Himself Gallery File:TheChristmasSamba1.png|The Christmas Samba File:TheChristmasSamba2.png File:TheChristmasSamba3.png File:TheChristmasSamba4.png File:TheChristmasSamba5.png File:TheChristmasSamba6.png File:TheChristmasSamba7.png File:TheChristmasSamba8.png File:TheChristmasSamba9.png File:TheChristmasSamba10.png File:TheChristmasSamba11.png File:TheChristmasSamba12.png File:TheChristmasSamba13.png File:TheChristmasSamba14.png File:TheChristmasSamba15.png File:TheChristmasSamba16.png File:TheChristmasSamba17.png File:TheChristmasSamba18.png File:TheChristmasSamba19.png File:TheChristmasSamba20.png|Santa File:TheChristmasSamba21.png File:TheChristmasSamba22.png File:TheChristmasSamba23.png File:TheChristmasSamba24.png File:TheChristmasSamba25.png File:TheChristmasSamba26.png File:TheChristmasSamba27.png File:TheChristmasSamba28.png File:TheChristmasSamba29.png File:TheChristmasSamba30.png File:TheChristmasSamba31.png File:TheChristmasSamba32.png File:TheChristmasSamba33.png File:TheChristmasSamba34.png File:TheChristmasSamba35.png File:TheChristmasSamba36.png File:TheChristmasSamba37.png File:TheChristmasSamba38.png File:TheChristmasSamba39.png File:TheChristmasSamba40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)2.png|Danny sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)3.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)5.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)6.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)9.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)11.png|Wiggle House and the Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)12.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)13.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)15.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)17.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)18.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)20.png|Anni playing the keyboard File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)21.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)22.png|Wags, The Wiggles, and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)23.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)25.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)27.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)28.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)29.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)30.png|Danny sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)31.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)32.png|Danny waking up File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)33.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)34.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)35.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)36.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)37.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)38.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)39.png|Arthur File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)41.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)42.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)43.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)44.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)45.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)46.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)47.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)48.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)49.png|Carlos File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)50.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)51.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)52.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)53.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)54.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)55.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)56.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)57.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)58.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)59.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)60.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)61.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)62.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)63.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)64.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)65.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)1.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur File:Foodman(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur eating chicken File:Foodman(Taiwanese)4.png|Arthur as Foodman File:Foodman(Taiwanese)5.png|Anni, Danny, Foodman, and Carlos File:Foodman(Taiwanese)6.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)7.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)8.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)9.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)10.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)11.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)12.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)1.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)2.png|Dorothy and Arthur File:Walk(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur and Officer Beeples File:Walk(Taiwanese)4.png|Henry and Arthur File:Walk(Taiwanese)5.png|Dorothy, Arthur, and Wags File:Walk(Taiwanese)6.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)7.png|Wags and Arthur File:Walk(Taiwanese)8.png|Danny sleepwalking File:Walk(Taiwanese)9.png File:WalkTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:Walk(Taiwanese)10.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)11.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)12.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)13.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)14.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)15.png|Walk File:Walk(Taiwanese)16.png|Danny and Wags File:Walk(Taiwanese)17.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)18.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)19.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)20.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)21.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)22.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)23.png|Danny and Dorothy File:Walk(Taiwanese)24.png|Arthur, Wags, and Anni File:Walk(Taiwanese)25.png|Danny, Dorothy, Carlos, and Henry File:Walk(Taiwanese)26.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)27.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)28.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)29.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)30.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)31.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)32.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)33.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)34.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)35.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)36.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)37.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)38.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)1.png|Carlos and Dorothy File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur on the sidewalk File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)3.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)4.png|Carlos, Dorothy, and Arthur File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)5.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)6.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)7.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)8.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)9.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)10.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)11.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)12.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)13.png File:LookBothWaysTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)14.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)15.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)16.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)17.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)18.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)19.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)20.png|Henry, Anni, and Danny File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)21.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)22.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)23.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)24.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)25.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)26.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)27.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)28.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)29.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)30.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)31.png|Carlos, Dorothy, Wags, and Arthur File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)32.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny, Officer Beeples, Henry, and Anni File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)34.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)35.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)36.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)37.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)38.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)39.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)40.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)41.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)42.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)43.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)44.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)45.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)46.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)47.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)48.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)49.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)50.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)51.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)52.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur and Danny File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni and Carlos File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)5.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)6.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)7.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)8.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)9.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)10.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)11.png|Dorothy's Birthday Party File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)12.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)13.png|Anni File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)14.png|Arthur, Wags, Dorothy, Henry, and Carlos File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)15.png|Danny and Captain File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)16.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)17.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)18.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)19.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)20.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)21.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)22.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)23.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)24.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)25.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)26.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)27.png|Henry File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)28.png|Wags and Henry File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)29.png|Wags File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)30.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)31.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)32.png|Anni, Henry, and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny, Wags, Dorothy, Henry, and Anni File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)34.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)35.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)36.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)37.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)38.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)39.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)40.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)41.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)42.png|Carlos, Henry, and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)43.png|The Wiggly Group File:BandPractice1.png|The Wiggles doing their band practice File:BandPractice2.png File:BandPractice3.png File:BandPractice4.png File:BandPractice5.png File:BandPractice6.png File:BandPractice7.png File:BandPractice8.png File:BandPractice9.png File:BandPractice10.png File:BandPractice11.png File:BandPractice12.png File:BandPractice13.png File:BandPractice14.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)1.png|The S.S Feathersword File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)2.png|Carlos, Captain, and Danny File:Captain'sMagicButtonsTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)3.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)4.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)5.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)6.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)7.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)8.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)9.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)10.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)11.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)12.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)13.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)14.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)15.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)16.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)17.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)18.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)19.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)20.png|Captain Feathersword File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)1.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)2.png|Captain sleeping File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)3.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni and Captain File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)5.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)6.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)7.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)8.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)9.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)10.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)11.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)12.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)13.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)14.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)15.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)16.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)Taiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)17.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)18.png|Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)19.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)20.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)21.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)22.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)23.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)24.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)25.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)26.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)27.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)28.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)29.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)30.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)31.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)32.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)33.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)34.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)35.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)36.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)37.png|Green Catfish File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)38.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)39.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)40.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)41.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)42.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)43.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)44.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)45.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)46.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)47.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)48.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)49.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)50.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)51.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)52.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)53.png File:PaintingaTable1.png File:PaintingaTable2.png File:PaintingaTable3.png|The Wiggles File:PaintingaTable4.png|Carlos File:PaintingaTable5.png|Arthur File:PaintingaTable6.png|Anni File:PaintingaTable7.png|A table File:PaintingaTable8.png File:PaintingaTable9.png|Danny and Anni File:PaintingaTable10.png|Arthur and Carlos File:PaintingaTable11.png File:PaintingaTable12.png File:PaintingaTable13.png File:PaintingaTable14.png File:PaintingaTable15.png File:PaintingaTable16.png File:PaintingaTable17.png File:PaintingaTable18.png File:PaintingaTable19.png File:PaintingaTable20.png File:PaintingaTable21.png File:PaintingaTable22.png File:PaintingaTable23.png File:PaintingaTable24.png File:PaintingaTable25.png File:PaintingaTable26.png File:PaintingaTable27.png File:PaintingaTable28.png File:PaintingaTable29.png File:PaintingaTable30.png File:PaintingaTable31.png File:PaintingaTable32.png File:PaintingaTable33.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:PaintingaTable34.png File:PaintingaTable35.png File:PaintingaTable36.png File:PaintingaTable37.png File:PaintingaTable38.png File:PaintingaTable39.png|Dorothy File:PaintingaTable40.png File:PaintingaTable41.png File:PaintingaTable42.png File:PaintingaTable43.png File:PaintingaTable44.png File:PaintingaTable45.png File:PaintingaTable46.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)1.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur, Danny, Henry, and Anni File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)3.png|Henry File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)4.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)5.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)6.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)7.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)8.png|Henry and Danny File:Henry'sDanceTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)9.png|Henry's Dance File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)10.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)11.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)12.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)13.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)14.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)15.png|The Fishettes File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)16.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)17.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)18.png|Henry, Anni, and Carlos File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)19.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)20.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)21.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)22.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)23.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)24.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)25.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)26.png|Henry and Anni File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)27.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)28.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)29.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)30.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)31.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)32.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)33.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)34.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)35.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)36.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)37.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)38.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)39.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)40.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)41.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)42.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)1.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)2.png File:HavingFunattheBeachTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)3.png|Having Fun at the Beach File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)4.png|The Wiggles on a surfboard File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)5.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)6.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)7.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)8.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)9.png|Dorothy and Henry File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)10.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)11.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)12.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)13.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)14.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)15.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)16.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)17.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)18.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)19.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)20.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)21.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)22.png|Anni and Arthur File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)1.png|The Wiggles' bedroom doors File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)2.png|Carlos, Arthur, and Anni File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)3.png|Danny sleeping in headphones File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)4.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)5.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)6.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)7.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)8.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)9.png|Carlos, Danny, and Arthur File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)10.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)11.png|Danny File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)12.png|Anni File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)13.png|Arthur File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)14.png|Carlos File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)15.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)16.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)17.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)18.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)19.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)20.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)21.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)22.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)23.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)24.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)25.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)26.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)27.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)28.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)29.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)30.png File:MakeanAirplane1.png|A paper airplane File:MakeanAirplane2.png|Danny and a paper airplane File:MakeanAirplane3.png File:MakeanAirplane4.png File:MakeanAirplane5.png File:MakeanAirplane6.png File:MakeanAirplane7.png File:MakeanAirplane8.png File:MakeanAirplane9.png|Make an Airplane File:MakeanAirplane10.png File:MakeanAirplane11.png File:MakeanAirplane12.png File:MakeanAirplane13.png File:MakeanAirplane14.png File:MakeanAirplane15.png File:MakeanAirplane16.png File:MakeanAirplane17.png File:MakeanAirplane18.png File:MakeanAirplane19.png File:MakeanAirplane20.png File:MakeanAirplane21.png File:MakeanAirplane22.png File:MakeanAirplane23.png File:MakeanAirplane24.png File:MakeanAirplane25.png File:MakeanAirplane26.png File:MakeanAirplane27.png File:MakeanAirplane28.png File:MakeanAirplane29.png File:MakeanAirplane30.png File:MakeanAirplane31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)1.png|Arthur File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)3.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)4.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)6.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)7.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)Taiwanesetitlecard.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)14.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)16.png|Dorothy File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)17.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)18.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)19.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)27.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)28.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)29.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)30.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)32.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)33.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)34.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)35.png|Danny and Arthur File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)36.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)37.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)38.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)39.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)40.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)41.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)42.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)43.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)44.png File:Basketball1.png|Flora Door File:Basketball2.png|Carlos File:Basketball3.png File:Basketball4.png|The Wiggles basketball hoop File:Basketball5.png File:Basketball6.png|The Wiggles File:Basketball7.png File:Basketball8.png|Danny, Arthur, and Carlos File:Basketball9.png|Carlos and Anni File:Basketball10.png File:Basketball11.png File:Basketball12.png|Arthur and Danny File:Basketball13.png|Carlos playing basketball File:Basketball14.png|Arthur playing basketball File:Basketball15.png|Anni playing basketball File:Basketball16.png|Danny playing basketball File:Basketball17.png File:Basketball18.png File:Basketball19.png File:Basketball20.png File:Basketball21.png File:Basketball22.png File:Basketball23.png File:Basketball24.png File:Basketball25.png File:Basketball26.png File:Basketball27.png|Anni, Carlos, and Arthur File:Basketball28.png|Anni and Carlos File:Basketball29.png File:Basketball30.png File:Basketball31.png File:Basketball32.png File:Basketball33.png File:Basketball34.png File:Basketball35.png File:Basketball36.png File:Basketball37.png File:Basketball38.png File:Basketball39.png File:Basketball40.png File:Basketball41.png|Anni File:Basketball42.png File:Basketball43.png File:Basketball44.png File:Basketball45.png File:Basketball46.png File:Basketball47.png File:Basketball48.png File:Basketball49.png File:Basketball50.png|Arthur and Carlos File:Basketball51.png File:Basketball52.png File:Basketball53.png File:Basketball54.png|Danny File:Basketball55.png File:Basketball56.png File:Basketball57.png|Danny and Carlos File:Basketball58.png File:Basketball59.png File:Basketball60.png File:Basketball61.png File:Basketball62.png|Danny, Anni, and Arthur File:Basketball63.png File:Basketball64.png File:Basketball65.png File:Basketball66.png File:Basketball67.png File:Basketball68.png File:Basketball69.png File:Basketball70.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)1.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)2.png|The Wiggles, Henry, and Wags File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)3.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)4.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)5.png|Arthur and Henry File:Dorothy'sDancePartyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)6.png|Dorothy and Wags File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)7.png|Dorothy's Dance Party File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)8.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)9.png|Wags, Dorothy, Henry, Anthony, and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)10.png|Henry and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)11.png|Captain and Carlos File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)12.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)13.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)14.png|Dorothy, Henry, Arthur, and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)15.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)16.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)17.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)18.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)19.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)20.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)21.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)22.png|Captain, Carlos, Anni, and Wags File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)23.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)24.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)25.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)26.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)27.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)28.png|Captain, Carlos, Anni, Wags, Henry, and Dortohy File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)29.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)30.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)31.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)32.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny playing the purple Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)34.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)35.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)36.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)37.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)38.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)39.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)40.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)41.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)42.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)43.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)44.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)45.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)46.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)47.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)48.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)49.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)50.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)1.png|The Wiggles and Hseugh-Liang File:WiggleGrooveHappyParty!titlecard.png|Title card File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)2.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)3.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)4.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)5.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)6.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)7.png|Captain, Hseugh-Liang, and Dorothy File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)8.png|Wiggle Groove File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)9.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)10.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)11.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)12.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)13.png|The Wiggly Group and Hseugh-Liang File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)14.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)15.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)16.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)17.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)18.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)19.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)20.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)21.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)22.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)23.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)24.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)25.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)26.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)27.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)28.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)29.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)30.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)31.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)32.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)33.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)34.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)35.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)36.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)37.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)38.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)39.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)40.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)41.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)42.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)43.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)44.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)45.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)46.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)47.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)48.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)49.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)50.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)51.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)52.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)53.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley1.png|Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley2.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley3.png|Captain tickling Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley5.png|Captain tickling Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley7.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley8.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley9.png|Captain and Anni TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley10.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley11.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley12.png|Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley13.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley14.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley15.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley16.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley17.png|Captain, Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley18.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley19.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley20.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley21.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley22.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley23.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley24.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley25.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley26.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley27.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedleytitlecard.png|Title card TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley28.png|"The Taiwanese Wiggly Medley" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley29.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley30.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley31.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley32.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley33.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley34.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley35.png|"Sweet Corn" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley36.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley37.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley38.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley39.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley40.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Sue the Cook TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley41.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley42.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley43.png|"The Monkey Dance" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley44.png|Wags, Arthur and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley45.png|Captain, Henry, Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley46.png|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley47.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley48.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley49.png|"Wake Up, Danny!" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley50.png|Danny sleeping TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley51.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley52.png|Danny waking up TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley53.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley54.png|Dorothy, Captain, Arthur and Henry TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley55.png|Henry, Danny, Wags, Anni, Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley56.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley57.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley58.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley59.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley60.png|Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley61.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley62.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley63.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley64.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley65.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley66.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley67.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley68.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley69.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley70.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley71.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley72.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley73.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley74.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley75.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley76.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley77.png|Dorothy, Arthur, Henry and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley78.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley79.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley80.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley81.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley82.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley83.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley84.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley85.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley86.png|"Wiggly Party" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley87.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley88.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley89.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley90.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley91.png|Dorothy and Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley92.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)1.png|Playhouse Disney File:PlayhouseDisneySongTaiwanesetitlecard.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)2.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)3.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)4.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)5.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)6.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)7.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)8.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)9.png|Dorothy, Arthur, and Officer Beeples File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)10.png|Captain and Dorothy File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)11.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)12.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)13.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)14.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)15.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)16.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)17.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)18.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)19.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)20.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)21.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)22.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)23.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)24.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)25.png|Wags and Carlos File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)26.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)27.png File:AtPlayhouseDisney1.png|The sun File:AtPlayhouseDisney2.png|Dorothy, Arthur, and Wags File:AtPlayhouseDisney3.png|Anni, Dorothy, Arthur, and Wags File:AtPlayhouseDisney4.png|Danny File:AtPlayhouseDisney5.png|Danny, Carlos, and Anni File:AtPlayhouseDisney6.png|Danny, Carlos, Anni, and Henry File:AtPlayhouseDisney7.png|Wags, Captain, Arthur, Officer Beeples, and Dorothy File:AtPlayhouseDisney8.png File:AtPlayhouseDisney9.png File:AtPlayhouseDisney10.png Cover Gallery 3189912378973.jpg|DVD cover 21404271482241_974.jpg|Back cover 00.jpg|Discs 21303279345717_140.jpg|Spine Alternate Covers 32.jpg|Alternate cover #1 3.gif|Alternate Cover #2 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries